


Just a Dream

by Cho_Cozi_Seyunolu



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incomplete, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Cozi_Seyunolu/pseuds/Cho_Cozi_Seyunolu
Summary: What if Elliot was just a little less of a prude, and let that sexy lucid dream with all his friends keep going?





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [The night before he met Ashley](http://www.egscomics.com/index.php?id=1766), Elliot had a dream. All his female friends were there, trying to seduce him. Conflicted, he ended the dream and woke up. Did he really need to?

Elliot stood in the hallway at school, Catalina wrapped up in his arms. Her lips pressed against his in a way he’d never describe as ‘delicate’, teeth nipping at his lip while he cupped her head and held her close. He didn't know how long they stood there; the moment seemed to stretch out on and on, their kiss playing out lazily longer and longer. Her hands ran up and down his back, and her back arched lithely as they leaned into each other. He could hardly even remember how they'd started, and he honestly didn't care much.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of other people around them. He really didn't mind; there are few things that a good kiss didn't make seem unimportant. But he felt the girl in his arms grin in pride at her prize, and tense up before pushing herself away from him.

“ _Listen up, everyone!_ ” Catalina called out to the assembled crowd, pumping her fist triumphantly. “I am _totally_ Elliot's lover!”

One of the indistinct crowd stepped forward. “No, _I'm_ his lover!” Susan said, shaking her own fist at Catalina.  _What?_ This couldn't be right - she was wearing a TOS-era captain's miniskirt uniform. _Susan would never wear that kind of thing to school!_

“Eh?” His eyebrows shot up as Catalina glared at the newcomer, her arm grabbing his shoulder possessively.

Across from Susan, another figure stepped forward in star trek garb, this time from the mirror universe. “ _I'm_ his lover!” _Diane?? But she doesn't even GO to my school!_ Tess, standing next to her, seemed equally confused.

“ _I'm_ his lover!” This time Nanase stepped forward wearing the tight red bandeau and shorts he knew she wore under her karate outfit, fists clenched and looking ready to swing at anyone who said otherwise.

“ _I_ am Spartacus!”

“...” The assembled circle was quiet for a beat, everyone staring at Grace where she'd hopped into the center of the circle with her arms up in the air and a big smile on her face. Tess in particular had an eyebrow raised at the girl.

Grace glanced around, realizing she'd gone off script. “...I mean, _his lover_. That's what's happening in this dream, right?” She raised a finger with her query. “Sexy-times?”

Everyone's demeanor softened, as if they'd stopped acting in a play. Catalina's glare vanished and she turned back around to snuggle up to him, smiling contentedly and laying her head against his chest.  Susan and Diane seemed to almost sigh in relief.

“...I'm dreaming?”

“Grace, you're not supposed to _draw attention_ to that!” Nanase stepped up to grace, hands on her hips and looking indignant, as if Grace had ruined her fun.

The darker-skinned girl threw her hands up. “It's not _my_ fault! This is _his_ dream! Heck, I'm not even sure I know what 'Sparticus' _is_.”

Finally, it all made sense. Where all these girls had come from, the funny outfits, the lesbian kissing him, why he couldn't remember when he and Cat had started making out. “Well, of _course_ this is a dream!” He couldn't help but smile as Susan and Diane came up on either side of him, Catalina still cuddled up to his chest making little contented sighs. “Why else would... _this_ be happening?”

“You're just that sexy?” The near-twins grinned at Diane's words.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief, knowing what to do. “Fortunately, _knowing_ it's a dream makes it a lucid dream, and I know how to modify those! I can totally change this dream into something else!” He shut his eyes as he prepared to do just that. A beach party would be nice, he could even bring in the rest of his friends, or maybe they were all going to go see a movie-

“Why would you want to do _that_?”

His eyes snapped open. Grace had spoken, she and Nanase having joined the knot of girls around him while his eyes were closed. Grace's head was tilted in confusion, and everyone's faces had fallen.

Catalina brought her face up from his chest, letting her fingers slide across his collarbone where her hand rested in her loose hug. “Yeah! It's just a _dream_ .” If her poise and posture against him hadn't been so lithe and, well, _feline_ , he would've sworn she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Behind him, Diane spoke up, the disappointment plain in her voice. “You don't _like us?_ ”

Tess, still hanging back from the main group, just shook her head and looked at Elliot with a scowl of disappointment, as if to say _what the heck are you *doing*, bro??_

He looked around at the girls, dreams of his friends. Their disappointment was palpable, but there was something else. Catalina's breath was still coming fast after their cut-off makeout session, and Nanase's eyes kept dipping down to his pecs where they pushed out his think black shirt. Susan was biting her lip next to him, obviously hoping against hope for... _something_ from him _._ He was pretty sure he knew what.

“...I... feel conflicted...”

He considered waking up right then and there, to get out of the awkward moment and not let the dream-girls talk him into anything he might regret later or remember at an inopportune time. But before he could, Catalina dove in to peck him on the lips again. “Don't be.” As she spoke, he felt Susan and Diane's hands softly rest on him as they stepped even closer behind. “Nothing that happens in here can do anything to any of us out there. This is _your dream._ It's all about _you_.”

Susan leaned in, hand gripping his shoulder and giving it a sudden squeeze. Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered into it, a frission of pleasure running down his spine. “And _we all want you.”_

Diane's arms met around his waist. “We want you _so bad,_ ” her voice intoned from just behind his neck, the edge literally palpable.

Nanase stepped up to his right side, fingers playing up from his arm to his jawline until they ran through his hair behind his ear. “I'd _love_ to to get a piece of you again, hot stuff.”

Desire burned in Grace's eyes over Catalina's shoulder. She didn't need to say a thing as she glanced down and grinned at the bulge he could no longer pretend wasn't growing in his pants.

Looking over Catalina's longing eyes, he saw Tess throw up her hands in exasperation and finally speak. “Dude! Seriously? Even _you're_ not this much of a goody two shoes. Don't tell me I came all this way and I'm not gonna get to watch any sexy action!” Elliot swallowed nervously, studiously _not_ noticing the curve of Tess's hips between her short shorts and the brief bandeau like her cousin's over her smaller breasts. He quickly turned his gaze back down to Catalina, her face still crestfallen.

“...Just a dream, huh?”

Her eyes widened and the corners of her mouth turned up, hoping again that her lover might come back to her – and he gave in. A cheer ran round the circle, Grace jumping up arms over her head with glee, as Elliot embraced Cat again and pulled her lips back to his. Nanase did a double take, distracted from the pair as grace's shirt somehow just vanished mid-jump in a puff of dream-logic leaving her wearing just a pair of Tess's boxers.

Cat kissed him hungrily, sucking his upper lip between her teeth and nibbling even as their tongues met. Her breath poured against his face as an almost purring sigh came from deep in her throat and her hands roamed along his abs and chest. The scent of her that he'd sniffed that day at school, somewhere between flowery shampoo and excited perspiration that somehow pushed so many of his buttons, filled his awareness and left his stomach fluttering. The sheer heat of her desire floored him; he clutched her closer to him and ran his fingers through her frizzy hair as her fingers traced the outlines of his muscles.

Her hands weren't the only ones on his body though. Behind him, Susan and Diane had dispensed with their light caresses of his shoulders and had reached under his black t-shirt while Nanase and Grace hung back, watching the show from up close. Two sets of hands roamed up and down his back, sending shudders through his body even as he pulled Catalina closer. But as Susan found the hem of his shirt he had to tear his lips away from his lover, as the pair silently worked together to pull it up over his head.

The instant the superfluous cloth was out of the way Catalina was already undoing the buttons on her own short vest. As the cloth parted Elliot could see she wasn't wearing anything under it, no undershirt or even a bra. He caught a glimpse of her nipples, bright pink against her pale complexion and framed by freckles on the slopes of her pert breasts, before their arms found each other again and he pulled her into another smothering kiss. He squeezed her to him and felt those nipples against his chest, one hand against her shoulder blade under her loosened top as Susan and Diane's own arms roamed between his neck and rear.

His other hand slowly crept up between them, fingertips playing from Cat's hips up over her belly and past the open flaps of her vest, leisurely exploring her. When he hesitated just below her breast, he could feel Cat suppress a laugh against his lips as she grabbed his hand in hers and pulled it up the last few inches. Her nipple poked erect into his palm as she squeezed his hand, cupping it. Her breasts were smaller than some he'd had the good fortune to feel up close – Nanase's, and later on his own – but had a feel and shape all their own that reminded him of how he'd imagined Sarah's. The feeling was electrifying.

With their attention divided between their lips and hands, their kiss had slowed and eventually petered out. Their lips parting, Catalina opened her eyes and glanced around. “We're drawing a crowd again, loverboy.”

They were. True to the setting his unconscious mind had cooked up, a murmuring ring of students had gathered in the hallway around the knot of girls clinging to him, all their faces somehow not quite there to see. Except for Tess, who was hanging back with them and grinning like a maniac.

“Yeah... maybe we should go somewhere more private?”

Grace piped up, and his eyes lingered on her bare chest as she spoke. No wonder the crowd was gathering. “You can take care of that for us though, right?”

“Yep,” Elliot said, closing his eyes. He focused, and the crowd's murmuring cut off.

Opening his eyes again, Elliot took in the new scenery. Gone were the drab brick walls, and the curious throng of spectators. Well, except for Tess. Instead, they occupied what looked to be a comfortable well-appointed hotel suite. At one end of the room, warm sunlight diffused in through ruffled curtains. At the other, a queen sized bed sat with huge fluffy pillows and blankets that looked the very definition of soft. But in the ample floor space between the two, there was no other traditional furniture. Instead, the floor was piled with even floofier blankets, and big cushions large enough to sit on were scattered about.

“Nice!” said Grace, rubbing her bare foot against the blanket on the floor and delicately poking a cushion that had come into existence next to her with her toe.

“Love the atmosphere,” Tess opined, hopping up onto the edge of the bed.

Nanase was more amused, turning on the spot. “Seriously? Your own personal love shack?”

The rest of the girls had only taken their eyes off of Elliot for a second, and he felt their hands move against his body again. He returned his attention to the topless ginger in front of him, whose open top had vanished entirely in transit. “Let's get more comfortable.” Grabbing her hand in his, with Diane and Susan in tow close behind, he made his way over to a low cushion and sat down, Cat planting herself straddling his lap.

Cat wasted no time, pulling both his hands up to her breasts and leaning in to make out with him. As he kneaded her breasts gently, taking a few seconds now and then to run his thumbs over her nipples, their breathing heated more than it ever had before. Their tongues met and slid past each other, playing back and forth, and Elliot for once managed to nip her lip before she could grab his between her teeth. But soon enough she was able to get back to him.

Shifting side to side, Catalina sought out her prize – and found it. Elliot sucked in a gasp and opened his eyes as her full weight came down, perfectly onto the bulge in his pants. His eyes went even wider as she ground down against him, her crotch pushing and rubbing against his dick through their clothes. “Mmmmmnnnnrrrrrrr...” she purred as she pulled her lips away from his, pulling her hands up onto his shoulders to get a better grip on him before pushing down on his member even harder. He swore he could feel the heat of her body through the fabric.

“Oh god...” Elliot hissed out, leaning his head forward against her shoulder.

“Mmmm hmmm…” She straightened up, leaning her body back a bit and leaving her breasts proudly arched out in front of him. She kept her hands on his shoulders, fingers stroking his neck now and then. “Here. Use your mouth...”

He didn't need to be told twice. Leaning down and forward at the proffered breasts, his lips went to her left nipple and he planted a light kiss on her puffy pink areola. Her skin tasted wonderful. As her crotch ground against him again he couldn't help himself and captured her nipple itself between his lips and sucked, forcing a satisfied sigh out of the girl. Switching to her other nipple, he grabbed her hips and helped crush her body against him as he bit down ever so gently and let his tongue run over her delicious point, warm with her arousal and ever so salty with sweat.

For minutes his whole world were their entwined bodies, his lips playing over her breasts as her groin ground against his, the rest of his dream forgotten. He lost all sense of time in her breasts and all memory of the other girls around him in the feel of her weight against his dick. Eventually though, she stopped her gyrations atop his lap and lifted up on her knees, pulling her breasts out of reach of his tongue. Looking up at her, her face was flushed and her eyes were hungry. She grabbed his shoulders and roughly pulled him to one side.

He gripped her hips and rolled over with her, off the cushion and onto the soft blankets on the floor. He found himself atop her, his knees between her thighs and his torso supported by his arms over hers. Her breasts looked smaller with her on her back, pulled into her chest rather than down by gravity, but still as appealing as ever. He leaned down to kiss her

He shot right back up, looking down between their bodies. As he'd brought himself down over her, she'd reached around and grabbed his ass – and he'd felt her hands against his skin rather than through pants. Sure enough, the short shorts she'd been wearing and the jean shorts he'd had on were nowhere to be found. Nor was any underwear.  Through some twist of dream logic, they'd vanished without a trace. His straining dick stood out from his body, pointing at her over her tuft of orange pubes.

“Like what you see?”

“Uh, yeah, I mean-” She cut him off, squeezing his ass with one hand and pulling his body against hers with the other. His dick made contact with her thigh, and he could feel her soft pubic hair against his waist as her nipples brushed his chest and their lips found each other again. He couldn't bring himself to mind. Their lips played against each other for a few moments before he pulled back and planted a chain of kisses down her cheek to her neck. She arched her body against him as he pressed down and kissed her collarbone, working his hands under his shoulders. She responded in kind, kissing his ear and eliciting a gasp – she in an instant had found that spot Sarah had found that had no business feeling as good as it did. She moved on, biting his earlobe and forcing a moan out of his throat as he clutched her sides. Her tongue joined the work her teeth had started, and he could hardly believe how good it felt even as he remembered all the times Sarah had done the same thing – though usually wearing more clothes.

She released his earlobe with her teeth, and spoke. Her whispered voice smouldered with desire in his ear.

“ _Fuck me._ ”

Even in a dream like this, even having taken it this far, Elliot instinctively jerked to a halt. He pulled his face back from her neck, and wasn't helped when he saw pure feline lust in her lidded eyes.

“ _Please..._ ”

“I... are you sure?”

“Yessssssss....” she hissed out, arching her back and pressing her belly up against his, his cock jumping as it rubbed against her naked thigh and he sucked in a breath.

His nerves hadn't abated. “I haven't actually... uh... _done_ that before. I don't know if I'll be any good-”

“Oh, _for fuck's sake!_ ”

Elliot's head swung towards where Tess had spoken, sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. Her cheeks were red and she'd taken off her overshirt at some point leaving her shoulders bare, but her face was set in a scowl.

“You've got a _naked dream-girl_ under you. Begging for your dick. Trust me, now is _not_ the time to go all introspective!”

Catalina whimpered and pulled her legs up and out even wider, her knees brushing against his sides. Elliot just blinked.

“ _Argh!”_ Tess's blush deepened even as she looked even more irritated. But then, for the first time in years, his lucid dream utterly surprised him. “That's _it._ Grace. Back me up!”

“Sure thing!” her voice burbled out from just behind him, and in an instant he felt warm arms encircling his waist from behind, her bare breasts pressed against his back.

“Hey!” Before he could react one hand grabbed his dick and quickly directed it up Catalina's thighs to just below her ginger curls. The instant his erect glans felt the first hint of her slick warmth, before he could begin to resist, Grace's other hand was against his butt pushing with a strength he didn't seriously think she had in human form-

Catalina chirped out the breathiest of gasps, reaching up to grab Elliot about his shoulders and curl her face back into the crook of his neck as Grace slid his cock into her. And just like that he was buried to the hilt inside her _burning_ hot, _deliciously_ slick, _wonderfully_ snug pussy.

“...Oh. Oh _wow..._ ” he gasped breathlessly into Catalina's hair, Grace and Tess relegated to the back of his mind. The fantasy sensation was overwhelming. Elliot was no stranger to pussy even if he'd never actually had sex with a girl before. Spending 8 hours a day female for months on end he'd gotten to know his new second body _intimately_. He knew well the feel of his clit being rubbed, and the sensation of plunging two fingers deep into his own vagina until he clamped down on them in a shuddering climax. And no small fraction of those orgasms had come while imagining what it'd be like to have a cock in place of those fingers, deep inside that wonderful part of a woman's body he'd come to know so well for a virgin.

But those fantasies, for all their exhaustive detail, were just fantasies. This dream had gone and breathed _life_ into them. As he shifted over Catalina's body, his cock slipped a bit out of her and he could feel her inner walls slide against him, and the coolness around the base of his cock as it slid out coated in her juices. He wriggled his hips and forced himself all the way back in, and she squeezed his shoulders even tighter as he groaned in appreciation. His cock felt perfectly at home in her, all hesitation gone.

Cat pulled her face out from the crook of his neck, and pressed her lips against his ear again..  She repeated herself.  “ _Fuck me._ ”

“...Okay.”

Pure instinct took over. Elliot pulled out halfway and slid back in, groaning in pleasure as his bare cock slid through her slippery channel. After a few awkward one-off thrusts he found the timeless rhythm he'd so far only seen in internet porn, breath hissing out in time with his motions. Catalina pulled her knees up even higher, opening herself up and giving him a better angle.

It was heavenly.

Cat was enjoying herself too. As he bottomed out in one particularly hard thrust, she whimpered as her fingers dug into his back and her knees squeezed his sides. As he kept going, she made a soft noise with each thrust and dug her fingernails ever harder into his skin, sliding down his back and scratching welts into him. He'd never have expected that to feel so goddamned _good_. The feel of her pussy was just part of the wonder – her tight clutches, the noises she made every time his pubes ground into her clit, the way she dug into him all drove him wild. He thrust faster and faster into her, some distant corner of his mind worrying about lasting long enough to make it good for her. As if in response to his worries Cat bit down on his shoulder, the shock and pain and delight of it all pulling his awareness away from his cock and back to the girl in front of him. She didn't let go for some time, groaning into his shoulder and holding him tight, teeth digging into his skin.

At last she let go. He was sure he had a mark where she'd bitten him, and if this weren't a dream he'd be mortified of changing for gym the next day. He pulled up off her body just a bit, and looked down at her freckled face. Her eyes opened, disheveled hair moving back and forth in time with their rocking motions. “ _Yessss_ … fuck me… fuck me…” she whispered in time with his thrusts, eyes shutting in concentration. He realized one of her hands had wormed between them and she’d started playing with her clit.

“Yesssssss… almost… there… _fuck..._ me… nnnnn… _aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_ ”

Her back arched higher than ever, her whole body pressed against his as she came. Her fingers flew over her clit as he gasped, feeling the walls of her pussy clamp down on his member. Remembering how it felt to cum as a girl, he buried himself in her as deep as he could go to give her something to clench against and she moaned even louder before her breath cut off, belly trembling against his and mouth hanging open.

Cat slumped back to the ground, breathing hard with her eyes closed and face flushed, recovering from her release. Elliot knelt up, keeping himself buried in her pussy but sliding his knees out to the side and pushing his body more or less upright, hips against her thighs. He looked down, taking in the sight of her. Her body was covered in a cooling sheen of sweat, and she shivered now and then with aftershocks from her climax. His eyes went lower, and he saw where they were joined, his eyes lingering on how her pussy lips clung to the sides of his shaft. Her pubes were wet with some mixture of sweat and her juices, and as he pulled back to thrust gently into her again he saw those same juices coating his cock. He smiled, resuming a lazy rhythm, and reached forward to grab her breasts from his new vantage point – and was surprised to find them already occupied.

He'd all but forgotten that there were other people in his dream. But apparently Nanase had had enough of watching. She crouched by Catalina's head, topless, her hands roaming the prone girl's upper body and coming to rest on her boobs. As he watched his ex bent over and kissed the ginger girl from above. Cat reached up to touch Nanase's face and boobs, eagerly drinking in the kiss.

Nanase wasn't the only one getting impatient. Elliot jumped, his cock almost slipping from Cat as Grace approached him from behind again. She wrapped her arms around his chest and planted a delicate kiss on the side of his neck. He could feel from the soft patch of fuzz against the small of his back that she'd dispensed with her underwear and was completely naked.

Elliot finally tore his eyes away from the incipient girl-on-girl action in front of him, just in time to catch Susan kneeling down to his right side. He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't quite sure what, only to have her smaller, delicate lips descend on his in a light, exploring kiss. Her hands weren't nearly so tentative. One grabbed his hip, feeling the shape of his body with obvious lust, while the other grabbed his right hand from Catalina's belly and planted it firmly on the inside of her own thigh. She shuddered and sighed into his lips as she pulled his hand up, under the miniskirt-uniform she still wore, higher and higher and higher still – and groaned as his hand reached her crotch and he felt from the warmth and wetness there that she wore no underwear. Gently guiding his hand, she pulled out two of his fingers and played them between her pussy lips and over her clit, making it absolutely clear what she wanted. He broke their kiss, and took in the sight of Susan's face. She had her eyes closed, focusing on guiding his fingers against her pussy. He let her lead the way, and turned his head to scan the rest of the room.

Over at the end of the room, Tess still sat on the bed watching the girls clustered around Elliot with rapt attention. But she wasn't just a passive observer. She still wore that little black bandeau over her breasts, but her shorts and underwear lay in a little crumpled pile below where her legs dangled over the edge. Her knees were gently spread and she was lazily playing with herself, fingering her slit below her neatly-trimmed purple bush. Her breathing was deep and steady as she watched the tableau of sex in front of her, her cheeks and chest flushed a bright pink. Their eyes met for just a second, Tess blushing just a little deeper and flashing a sheepish smile. Elliot couldn't help but stare as she pulled her moistened fingers from her opening and switched to rubbing her clit, obviously enjoying the show he was providing. He tore his eyes away and kept scanning, Catalina pushing herself up against his cock as Susan increased the pressure on his fingers and Grace ran her fingertips up to his pecs. That was five of their number accounted for, but he'd brought six people with him.

Diane came in from behind to his left, grabbing the sides of his head gently but firmly and kissing him hard, her tongue probing his lips from the start. Her lips were so much like Susan's but still so different, pushing into his with force and passion rather than a tentative probe. She was topless, having discarded her miniature mirror-universe tank top and boots and wearing just the tiny miniskirt that came with her uniform. Swinging her legs over Catalina's body, she straddled the girl his cock was buried in and raised herself up over Cat's belly as high as she could get on her knees, completely blocking his view of Nanase and Cat's continuing slow kisses. Keeping her hands on his head, she pulled his face forwards and arched her back so that his face came level with her narrow perky nipples – more tan than pink this time – and he couldn’t help but open his mouth to suck on one.

He resumed thrusting into Cat's deliciously warm pussy, cock tingling in pleasure, surrounded by a tight knot of women. Susan kept his fingers moving against her clit as Diane sighed under his oral assault of her nipples and Grace just ran her fingers over every part of his body she could get at. He had just enough freedom of movement to pull out about halfway from Cat's depths, shifting his hips, before sliding right back in. He could feel her juices running down his shaft and onto his balls each time he pulled back and sat for a moment, dickhead still inside her.

They kept up some semblance of rhythm going for a while, how long exactly he'd never know between the vauguries of dream-time and the distractions of five-way sex. But for all he wished he could stay in the middle of that attention forever, eventually it was too much. As Elliot pushed and slid into Catalina faster and faster, her hips rotating up to take him deeper, something about the way her inner walls clung to him finally pushed him over the edge. The tickles and tingles in his cock ran together into a torrent that flew through his body, and every nerve in his body exploded. Ramming himself home, he groaned into the valley between Diane’s boobs as his cock jumped and his seed spurt deep inside Cat's pussy, gob after gob finding its way into her. He couldn't focus on Susan's pleasure anymore and simply gripped her thigh with his damp hand, steadying himself against Diane as Grace held him tight, every piece of skin her body touched tingling in sympathetic pleasure. Feeling his climax, Catalina pushed her hips up to take even more of him, a little squeak of appreciation escaping her kiss with Nanase.

At last he was spent, his cock twitching and dribbling its last into his lover. He found himself leaning against Diane's body, clutching against her with both hands, Susan and Grace pressed against him from behind. A few panting breaths later, the fog cleared from his vision he was able to raise his face out of Diane’s cleavage. Leaning back with a shudder, he pulled his sensitive cock free of Catalina for the first time since Grace had pushed him into her what felt like an eternity ago. Still panting, he looked down. Cat's pussy lips were puffy and pink, glistening with their combined fluids between her spread legs. His cock too was coated in her juices, and –

... _H_ _uh_.

He didn't know if it was because this was all just a dream and the usual rules didn't apply, or if it was because he was _technically_ still a girl right then and there in the real world outside his head, sleeping in bed. Whatever the reason, he was still just as hard as the moment he’d mounted her.

The girls around him shifted, the implications clear.  And as his gaze went up again, Diane looked right in his eyes with a wicked grin. 

“Our turn.”


End file.
